Birthday Kisses
by Daughter of Horus
Summary: Marik and Ryou meet and talk in the park the night before Marik's birthday. Will they finally confess their love. MarikRyou shonenai, and Marik is always the hikari!


Hi, it's me again! This **–points to fic--** is a one-shot, and pure Marik/Ryou fluff! I thought it up while reading _President Dad_, a truly excellent Korean manga. If any parts of this sound like stuff you've already read, I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional, I swear! **–dodges sharp metal objects thrown by reviewers—**

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO, Ryou and Marik would long since be a couple.

On with the fic!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a cold night in Domino, and the air was like crystal. As Ryou gazed up at the heavens, he swore he could almost count the stars.

And then he sneezed, which brought him back to his surroundings. He was in the park, sitting on a bench cleared of snow. However, though there was no snow on the bench, the ground was covered in it.

Behind him, he heard footsteps, followed by a soft, "Hey, Ryou."

He turned around and looked up into Marik's eyes. A little shyly, he murmured,"Hi, Marik." The Egyptian was wearing a thick black winter coat, a pair of very thick gloves, and a purple scarf. He was also shivering.

"Can I sit here?"

Ryou blushed. "Yeah, sure." As much as he denied it, he had a _huge_ crush on Marik—something that Bakura had teased him endlessly about until Ryou threatened to seal him in the Ring forever.

"Thanks." Marik fervently hoped none of his inner feelings showed. He had had a crush on Ryou since after Battle City, when they had first become friends, but he was so scared of being rejected by him that he had never made his feelings public.

As he sat down, Marik asked, "What brings you to the park on such a cold night?"

Ryou shrugged. "I wanted to see the stars. Aren't they beautiful tonight?"

"Yeah…" Marik was staring at Ryou, rather than the stars. His eyes were lit up, and the moonlight made his white hair glow silver. To Marik, he had never looked more amazing. _This is true beauty_, Marik realized. _Not the stars, but you…Ryou_.

Suddenly, Ryou grinned. "Hey"—he pointed to a certain group of stars—"there's Capricorn!"

Marik frowned. "Where? I don't see it."

Ryou sighed and pointed again. "There, see?"

"What—oh yeah, I see it now! Capricorn's my zodiac sign, you know."

_Yes, I know_. "Really?"

"Yeah, my birthday's tomorrow. I'll be 17."

Ryou smiled. _We'll be the same age._ **(1.) **"That's cool. So what brings you out here the night before your birthday?" Now it was Marik's turn to blush.

"Just thinking." _Specifically, about how I'm turning 17 and haven't had my first kiss yet…_

A chill wind blew through the park, causing Marik to shake violently. Ryou was instantly concerned.

"Are you okay? Here…" And he wrapped his arms around Marik's waist.

They both turned bright red and hoped the other hadn't noticed. Marik's arms went around Ryou's shoulders almost of their own accord.

"I'm fine, Ry…"

As if possessed by some force beyond their understanding or control **(2.), **their lips met.

What seemed like an eternity later, they separated. Marik stammered, "I—I'm sorry-I shouldn't have—" _He probably hates me now…_ Ryou interrupted him. "No, don't be sorry. I…well…" He looked down at the ground and whispered, "I really like you, Marik. I didn't think you felt the same, and I'm sohappy you do." He blushed deeply. "Ummm…can you…kiss me again?"

Marik pulled him up into another kiss. As they pulled apart, they heard the clock strike midnight.

"Happy birthday, Marik."

"This was the best present anyone could ask for. I love you, Ryou."

"I love you too, Marik."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Awwww, wasn't that cute? Ryou's normally so shy, but he finally does something about his crush on Marik. Happy happy joy joy!

1: Ryou and Marik are both 16, but Ryou's birthday is September 2, while Marik's is December 23. So that makes Ryou a few months older than Marik.

2: Beware the fearsome power of the Authoress!

Leave a nice review!


End file.
